Eddie Falcone
Eddie Falcone, otherwise known as The Shadow God (シェード神 Shēdo''-shin'') is a mage of the Mayan Soul guild and a master of Shade Magic. He learned it by copying the magic of the former guild master for Phantom Lord, Jose Porla. Appearance Eddie wears and open-collared white dress shirt and loose green tie. This is accompanied by his black pants, red belts, and black sneakers. His scruffy silverish hair accents his rather disheveled appearance. Personality Eddie is a lot like his long-time best friend Judah Dodson in the fact that he is loud and that he gets into trouble. He enjoys pranking people he deems "high and mighty" or "pretentious". He thinks that by pranking them he is bringing them down a notch and yanking them into reality. This of course lands him into serious trouble almost constantly. For the most part he's viewed as a nuisance by most of his guild mates, and he enjoys that reputation for the most part. The Dodson brothers view him as an adopted brother mainly. Judah Dodson especially likes him due to his mischievous antics. In fact, Judah comes up with half the pranks that they pull off. History Due to his mischievous nature Eddie usually slummed around with the riff raff of Fiore. One day he was skulking around in the slums of a very large, well known city when he met an old, ugly-looking mage. This mage was the former guildmaster of Phantom Lord, Jose Porla. In an attempt to become even better with his pranks he copied, or rather stole, Jose's magic and spells to use for his own gain. Eddie left before Jose found out of course and hit the road looking for the next best place to make a quick buck. He wandered aimlessly around the countryside before finding himself in the small town of Aconite. This place at first didn't really interest him, there was no money, no excitement, no bars, but he did see one lavish building in the center of town. He entered and found himself in the large guild hall of the Mayan Soul guild. He figured with his new magic he could easily get rich, and with this guild protecting him he could do basically whatever he wanted. This plan ended poorly when he was beat up by Rufus for stealing a large sum of money from a job applicant. For now, Eddie has cleaned up his act and has strived to get onto the S-Class promotion list, but it is unknown to anyone but himself if he thinks of Mayan Soul as a home, or just another temporary lodge. Magic and Abilities Shade (シェード Shēdo): Eddie is a master of Shade. His spells revolve around the manipulation of ghostly figures, which can be used for a variety of purposes. He mainly employs his Magic for offense, having proven himself capable of shaping large masses of his ghosts into powerful ethereal tornadoes, pillars and lightnings, and also to immobilize opponents, as well as shoot various kinds of blasts and beams. * Twilight Shower '(トワイライトシャワー ''Towairaitoshawā): Eddie jumps above the opponent spreading both his arms in front of him, gathering his power in them. He then releases this energy in the form of several dozen, bowling-ball sized energy bombs that surround the opponent. * 'Geist Detonation '(ガイスト爆発 Gaisuto bakuhatsu): Eddie extends one of his hands forward and begins charging magical power in it. He then releases it in the form of 5-10 purple shade trooper skulls that explode on contact. * '''Concealing Mist (隠蔽ミスト Inpei misuto): Eddie begins generating a thick, purple mist that spreads very quickly over a large area. This mist is extremely thick deafening sound, numbing touch, and obscuring vision, this mist also has a slight hallucinogenic effect creating strange forms in the mist that confuse the enemy. * Dark Pulse (ダークパルス Dākuparusu): Eddie swipes his hand, triggering a chain of linear explosions which send the targets flying away. * Dead Wave (デッドウェーブ Deddou~ēbu): One of Jose Porla's most powerful attacks Eddie has copied it almost flawlessly. The execution of the attack is the same, in the fact that he first extends his arm to his side gathering magic energy into it before pointing it at the opponent and releasing the magic in a purple blast. * Shade Entangle '(シェードからませます ''Shēdo karamasemasu): Eddie summons ghosts to grab and strangle the enemy and cause them great pain. This spell can be used for not only information gathering but for restraining and incapacitating foes. * 'Shade Soldiers '(シェード兵士 Shēdo heishi): The staple of Shade magic, Eddie summons forth ghostly figures that act as soldiers that will fight on their own. The Shades' initial strength is similar to that of a foot-soldier, but Eddie can remotely increase their strength to the point that they become super-soldiers; until they are destroyed, the Shades show no sign of fatigue or exhaustion. * 'Ghastly Eruption '(恐ろしい噴火 Osoroshī funka): Eddie begins channeling his magic into the ground before releasing it in a geiser-like explosion that obliterates everything in its radius. * '''Spectre Grenade (幽霊グレネード Yūrei gurenēdo): Eddie balls up magic energy into the palm of his hand to form a spinning orb of Shade Magic. This grenade can be thrown or used in close-combat to strike the opponent with sufficient strength. Gallery Shade Troopers Jellyfish form.jpg|Shade Troopers: Jellyfish Form |link=Shade Troopers: Jellyfish Form Dead Wave.jpg|Dead Wave|link=Dead Wave Jose tortures Erza.png|Shade Entangle |link=Shade Entangle Jose's dark attack.jpg|Dark Pulse |link=Dark Pulse Black Hole.JPG|Spectre Grenade Twilight shower.jpg|Twilight Shower Ghastly eruption.jpg|Ghastly Eruption Poison-mist.jpg|Concealing Mist Category:Alvedrez Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Mayan Soul Category:Shade Magic User